hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Izunavi
|name = Izunavi |kana = イズナビ |rōmaji = Izunabi |also known as = Mizuken (ミズケン, Mizuken) anime IzHunter × Hunter, Chapter 375 |japanese voice = Kazuki Yao (1999, Ep. 45) Tsuyoshi Koyama (1999, Ep. 56) Masaki Aizawa (2011) |english voice = David Belke (1999) Imari Williams (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 83 |anime debut = Episode 45 (1999) Episode 30 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Black (1999) Dark Brown (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Kurapika Tyson Hui Guo Rou |occupation = Hunter Royal Bodyguard for Prince Tyson |previous occupation = Kurapika's Nen Teacher |type = Emission |image gallery = yes}} Izunavi (イズナビ, Izunabi) is a Hunter and Kurapika's Nen master.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 83 Appearance Izunavi is a shaggy man who is always seen wearing a ''keikogi'' and two-heeled ''geta'' (sandals). He is sometimes seen carrying a duffel bag behind him.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 30 (2011) As a Royal Bodyguard he dresses in a black suit and tie just like the other bodyguards. On the top left of his suit is a capital H.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 Given that Tyson prefers handsome men as her bodyguards, it is safe to assume that Izunavi is good-looking.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Plot Heaven's Arena arc In the 2011 anime adaption Izunavi (Mizuken) first encounters Kurapika in a ghost town near the Sengi Guild and steals his Hunter License. Later after a confrontation between Izunavi and Kurapika the two fight it out with each other only for Kurapika to be handily beaten by his opponent. Izunavi comments that Kurapika has no chance of beating him while Kurapika distraught from losing the fight, says he wants the power to fight with his own power. Impressed by Kurapika's gumption, Izunavi returns Kurapika's Hunter License to him and offers to train him. Yorknew City arc Izunavi has Kurapika take the Water Divination test to find out he's a Conjurer. Kurapika laments this wishing he was an Enhancer. Izunavi explains to Kurapika he can still learn Enhancer and other Hatsu techniques to a certain percentage. When inquired why Specialization is 0%, he explains that it's a trait you develop as you age or inherit, but Kurapika has a good chance of becoming one. Izunavi goes onto explain if Kurapika was to fully master his Nen category and was to face off against an Enhancer who has also fully mastered his respective category, his chance of victory would be slim. This is due to Enhancers natural efficiency with Offense, Defense, and Recovery and since Kurapika can only defend himself against Enhancer moves by 60%. Though using Nen in combat makes it more complex, there's also the fact that all emotions factor into Nen that could enable you to surpass the 100% limit. But that's taking a risk going over the 100% factor, which could cause strains and can create a fatal weakness, so fighting with consistent power is sufficient. Curious, Kurapika inquires if there's a chance to win against a Master Enhancer as a Conjurer if he fights in a consistent fashion. Izunavi answers that Conjurers aren't as balanced as Enhancers in offensive and defensive capabilities, however if he was to find his niche he would be formidable and quizzes Kurapika with, "Can a Conjurer materialize a sword that can cut anything?" Kurapika answers No, because it's beyond human capabilities. Izunavi confirms it, going onto say that even master Conjurers can't materialize practically anything. He goes on explaining, while you it's possible to conjure a sword it's better to purchase your own, but conjured swords can appear and disappear at the users will. Izunavi advises Kurapika to consider carefully, what he wishes to conjure. After a brief contemplation, Kurapika chooses chains and his reason is he desires to drag certain people to hell. Unimpressed by Kurapika's choice claims he's the one that's bound. This irritates Kurapika causing him to storm off as Izunavi tries to explain that conjuring regular chains is pointless, for they can't be unbreakable. Still ignorant to Izunavi's explanation, he details that while impossible to conjure unbreakable chains, there's a way to materialize something close to it. Intrigued Kurapika asks for more information, annoying Izunavi for only listening to things that benefit him. Izunavi then explains that Kurapika must make a contract with himself in which he makes conditions, swears to abide them and the stricter the limitation, the greater power gained. So in order for Kurapika to conjure unbreakable chains, he'd have to impose strict condition on himself, but warns him of the dangers it could occur on him. Kurapika vows to only use his chains on the ones who stole his brethren eyes and wagers his life on it. With that last comment Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet and Izunavi notices that his Nen aura spiked and has him retake the test to find out that when his eyes turn scarlet he becomes a Specialist. Greed Island arc Izunavi was indirectly mentioned by Kurapika when he explains to Gon how Izunavi taught him the detailed process to fully master conjuring chains.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 123 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Izunavi appears at the Hunter Association to vote in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Succession Contest arc Kurapika recruits Izunavi to be hired as a Kakin prince's bodyguard, with the mission being to get information regarding Prince Tserriednich. He is the penultimate one to accept a job request and is hired by Prince Tyson.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 In a flashback, when Izunavi was still teaching Kurapika Nen. He advises him to focus on co-operation with allies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 When Prince Tyson finally learns about the existence of the Guardian Spirit Beast, she initially thinks hers resembles an angel. Izunavi, being able to see the Guardian Spirit Beast and in order to please her, tells the prince that hers looks more like a fairy, which delights Tyson. Later Izunavi receives a book titled "Book of Tyson", containing teachings by Tyson. Izunavi and another bodyguard reads the first chapter and Izunavi instantly becomes disgusted by it, although he praises Tyson for being so happy go lucky at such a critical time. The other bodyguard offers to teach him how to praise someone for a book he's never read.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 When Tyson asks them if they liked her book, Izunavi is impressed by the bodyguard's ability to lie. He simply confesses he has not read it yet. The two bodyguards reflect on the meaning of the Nen beasts on their shoulders. The other bodyguard advances they might be a sign they were accepted by the Sixth Prince. Izunavi is more cautious and lashes at his colleague for being too carefree.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 372 The next morning, the Sixth Prince begins to preach, and an unconvinced Izunavi applauds her. The other Nen-using bodyguard recognizes her words as being the same as the lyrics of a Khana Nishina song, who Izunavi does not know. The two comment that they don't feel anything sinister from Tyson's Nen beasts. The other bodyguard reckons that it is unlikely someone who preaches about love has a harmful Nen ability, and suggests they might serve to gather aura with a reference to the manga DB, which Izunavi has read. Abilities & Powers Izunavi has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is a capable teacher, allowing Kurapika to grow to the point he is capable of fighting and killing members of the infamous Phantom Troupe. Nen The only demonstration of his abilities with Nen was given when he threw an aura-imbued acorn at Kurapika, which, in spite of the fact that he was reducing its speed to allow Kurapika to dodge, was still several times more powerful than a bullet, completely destroying part of a tree trunk. Trivia * Izunavi was unnamed in both the 1999 anime and the manga, until Chapter 350. ** In the 2011 series, his name is "Mizuken" (ミズケン, Mizuken). * His Nen type was revealed during the 13th episode of Huncyclopedia. * His Japanese voice actor in the 1999 series, Kazuki Yao, also voices Majitani in the 2011 series. * DB (ラゴンボ, Ragonbo) is an obvious counterpart to the real-life media franchise ''Dragon Ball''. One of the main character's attacks, the Spirit Bomb, is also mentioned. ** Curiously, the abbreviated title in the in-universe version is not an acronym. References Navigation fr:Mizuken ru:Мизукен Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Emitters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard